Your Words Darling, Not Mine
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: a deleted scene of sorts from xmfc, basically how Erik really responded to Logan's dismissal in the bar warning: slash, pure smut


**A/N:** honestly I don't even know, I was listening to I almost told you that I loved you and misery and had just finished reading a Logan/Erik fic based off Misery and I suddenly had the urge to write this pairing.

Heads up this is pure smut

This is in response to a prompt from xmen_firstkink Link: http:/ xmen-firstkink . livejournal . com / 5215 . html ? thread = 6123103#t6123103 (take out spaces)

reviews=LOVE

* * *

><p><em>'I'm Erik Lensherr.'<em>

_'Charles Xavier.'_

**_'Go fuck yourselves.'_**

Logan's head hit the side of the stall with a sickening crack. Hissing in pain he flung his arm backwards to push away the man sporting a black turtleneck. 'What was his name again?'

His hand caught a fist full of clothing which he wretched forward as he stumbled to steady his feet underneath him.

Barring his teeth he growled throwing a wild right hook trying to connect with the ma's jaw. 'Aaron…Erwin..?'

Ducking with ease the man lowered a shoulder tackling Logan into the tiled wall next to the sink. Body pressed flush against Logan he rutted his hips flashing a dangerous grin. "What was that you said earlier?"

Eyes narrowing Logan spit at the other man "go fuck yourself," he reiterated.

The slap stung, Logan hadn't been expecting that to happen. 'Erik.'

"You've got quite the mouth on you," Erik spoke evenly as he wiped away the spit from his cheek.

Logan took the opportunity to reverse their positions, grabbing Erik and pinning him against the wall in one fluid motion.

"And you don't shut up," Logan snarled.

Erik grinned "perhaps you should make me."

Logan's hand shot up to grip Erik's throat before he could process his movements. He just wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

It didn't work, if anything the grin widened. As his cheeks reddened and the corners of his lips tinted blue that damn grin stayed in place looking back at him tauntingly.

Logan felt a tug at his neck and looked down to see his dog tags rise in front of him as they tightened around his neck.

Mind reeling at the display Logan's eyes widened slightly.

Eyes fluttering Erik stared at Logan mockingly, refusing to submit first. One of them was going to have to break soon, but it wasn't going to be him, he tightened his hold on the metal.

Relaxing his grip Logan was thankful to feel his tags fall softly against his chest.

"How'd you-"

Erik raised a hand to Logan's neck marveling at how the red strangulation marks from the metal digging into the sensitive skin slowly began to fade returning to unmarred flesh.

The light touch was brief and suddenly Erik was pushing Logan into one of the stalls. With a flick of his wrist the door and stall locked, insuring that they would not be disturbed.

Logan felt his pulse quicken, heart thumping hard in his chest.

Pushing Logan down on to sit on the toilet Erik stripped off his belt fastening Logan's hands behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing," Logan growled trying his best to sound firm in his words, but the undercurrent of worry was evident in his question.

Erik laughed, not a happy joking laugh, but a pity filled laugh as he eyed Logan with a mixture of false sympathy and disappointment.

"Oh darling, you need to catch up. Surely you can put two and two together?"

Logan began squirming against the bonds but stilled when his dog tags quickly tightened, a reminder that Erik undoubtedly had the upper hand at the moment.

"Now why would you start struggling," Erik chastised eyeing Logan thoughtfully before continuing coolly "you asked for this after all."

"I didn't ask for anything you fag," Logan bit out hostilely.

It only seemed to fuel Erik's actions. Bringing his right hand to his mouth he drew in two fingers sucking obscenely on the digits. Using his left hand he lightly trailed his fingers up Logan's thigh gracing over the non-too discreet bulge.

Removing his fingers he smirked "your body seems to say otherwise."

Logan cast his gaze to the corner of the stall; his body was betraying him and that taunting smirk gracing Erik's lips was more than he could tolerate right now.

The sound of a gasp piqued his interest and Logan shifted his gaze upwards to eye Erik. He swallowed nervously as he watched the man begin to work himself on his own fingers.

Head tossed back Erik allowed a smile to slide across his lips as he felt Logan's eyes on him. Scissoring his fingers he moaned, putting on a show as his hips bucked forward. Palming himself through his cotton briefs Erik pulled his fingers out turning his gaze to Logan.

Logan flinched seeing how Erik's eyes had darkened, glazed over with what could only be described as lust.

A snap of his fingers and Logan's zipper lowered by itself as the button popped open. Tugging at Logan's pants and underwear Erik freed the man's cock from the cloth prison. Erik eyed Logan, licking his lips appreciatively, before sinking to his knees in front of the other man.

He was all for the rush of a little pain, but the prospect of no lube did not seem enticing at the moment.

Logan's breath caught in his mouth as Erik's lips wrapped around his cock. His mouth was sinfully hot, and the feel of his tongue wrapping around him was all too pleasurable. He fought the urge to buck up in to Erik's mouth when the man flicked his tongue across the head teasingly before swallowing him to the hilt.

Erik dragged his tongue along Logan's cock once more before pulling back.

Suppressing a groan of frustration Logan ground his teeth together; an attempt to make sure his body would not further betray him and allow Erik to hear his groans. He didn't deserve that much power. _'Fuckin' tease.'_

Tracing his bottom lips with his tongue Erik rose to his feet and pushed his pants and underwear down to his mid-thigh in one fluid motion. Throwing a leg over Logan's lap he stood, a foot planted on either side.

Bracing himself with a hand on Logan's shoulder Erik used his right hand to guide himself downwards until he felt Logan's waiting erection press against his entrance.

Dropping down suddenly Erik gasped at the fullness and felt tears spring to his eyes at the pain of being stretched out. _'Definitely bigger than Charles.'_

Breathing heavily he allowed himself some time to adjust to the feeling before he rose slightly. Wrapping his arms around Logan's neck Erik brought himself down again slowly. He started a rhythm rising up only to grind downwards against Logan.

Logan groaned this time even though he was biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The taste of copper flitted across his tongue but he didn't care, his mind was focusing on the man in his lap who had picked up the pace and was rather enthusiastically riding him.

Erik allowed the fingers of his left hand to grasp Logan's hair roughly as he let his right hand reach down to grab his own neglected cock. Usually kempt hair fell in Erik's eyes and he slouched over resting his forehead on Logan's shoulder.

Logan took the opportunity to drag his tongue along Erik's ear lobe, giving a light nibble before trailing his tongue across Erik's jawline.

Erik smiled lazily turning his head to crash his lips against Logan's own. Teeth gnashing Erik grazed his tongue across Logan's bottom lip reveling at the bitter metallic taste that filled his mouth.

Bucking up Logan was rewarded with a sharp inhale from Erik.

Panting Erik pulled back from Logan's mouth long enough to whisper "es wieder tun, hӓrter."

Logan's German is shaky at best but the last word sounds vaguely like harder so he bucks his hips up again to meet Erik's downward thrust.

If Erik's whimper is anything to go by, he guessed right.

Erik grips himself harder stroking roughly with each new thrust. He's close.

Logan's chest is heaving as he gasps for air. Erik's fingers have left his hair and are now digging in to his left shoulder. He's fairly certain that Erik's broken skin, but the healing factor has its advantages.

Erik's control has finally shattered, he's everywhere at once. Pushing back onto Logan's cock he allows his head to lull backwards as another moan rips itself from his throat. His thighs are trembling, but he doesn't want this to stop. He's vaguely aware of his grip on Logan, his nails clawing at the flesh as if it will keep him from going over.

"So close," Erik breathes out.

Logan simply grunts in response as he thrust up a little more forceful.

Erik leans in kissing Logan roughly, his hand spasms, nails digging harder into Logan's shoulder as his hips buck into his hand. He comes hard, his seed spurting across Logan's flannel shirt.

The feel of Erik clamping around him is all too much for Logan he comes almost immediately after Erik, filling him.

Erik milks Logan for all he's worth giving his bottom lip a small bite as he pulls back to catch his breath. Resting his head on Logan's shoulder Erik lets his body shake as he tries to even his breath.

Chest heaving Logan exhales turning his mouth to meet Erik's ear.

"What the fuck was that about," he retorts, but there's no malice this time.

Erik just grins laughing softly before turning to face Logan. "Your words darling, not mine," he responds kissing Logan once more, chaste this time before pushing himself up and pulling his pants up. Retrieving his belt Erik looks at Logan's wrists, red from straining against the leather belt. He knows it will fade soon but the marks are rather appealing.

Rubbing his wrists Logan eyes Erik.

_'You're words darling, not mine.'_

And then it dawns on him.

'_**Go fuck yourselves.'**_

Logan laughs shaking his head at Erik. "You're alright," he concedes. "Let me buy you a drink," he offers standing up and working on buckling his pants.

Erik smirks; leaning into Logan he places another kiss to the man's lips. "Perhaps another time," he replies as he exits the stall.


End file.
